Temptation Is Illusion
by LJ1983
Summary: An AU based upon the 'Hellraiser 4: Bloodline' mirror sequence. Not long after her first meeting with Pinhead, Angelique attempts to seduce him into following her course of action concerning John Merchant. But, the Princess - also secretly desiring to mate with the Dark Prince - is shocked by Pinhead's reaction to her advances...


**Disclaimer -** I own nothing. The HR franchise belongs to Clive Barker and Dimension Films. This is also a co written fic along with my friend, Sharona 1981, who was the one whom originally thought up this plot. I merely written it out for her. :) Rated T for mild violence and sex.

* * *

**Note - **If any of you have ever seen the forth _Hellraiser_,_ Bloodline_, you would remember the one short but sexy sequence between Pinhead and the villain-ess of the film - the demonic Angelique. I always, for one, believed that there was a missing segment of seduction and hard sex between the two. It's obvious really. So I got together with Sharona 1981 and we came up with this. It's co-written with Sharona, just shortly before she drifted away from _Hellraiser_. The bare bones of the story is hers, and she wrote a little of it, but I adopted it and made it into my own. I guess you could say it's both our baby. :) Disclaimers - We do not own the characters or the franchise in question. Only the story. Warnings; rated M for a sexual scene, but it is written in the best possible taste. I assure you. ;) Despite it being originally conceived as being hard steamy sex. XD. Enjoy!

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE:** This is the more tamer version. There is an extreme version of this story. If you want to see this full uncut version with the delicious sex scene, go to my _deviantArt_ account, I posted it there. Details are on my profile. :D There still is a steamy scene here, just not as explicit as it is on the other version. ;)

* * *

**Temptation Is Illusion**

The bowels of the newly constructed Merchant Art Gallery reeked of the over powering stench of mortal blood, which had belonged to those who foolishly wandered into the lair of the two powerful, demonic beings of Hellish origin who lumbered there. Both equally as dangerous and plotting to overtake the world, and to coerce the one man who they believed held the key to finally opening the much stronger and larger pathway to Hell - indefinitely. However; despite being allies, despite working closely together to get what they truly wanted - both differered greatly in how they believed they should acquire the key.

Angelique; a beautiful and innocent visaged young woman at first glance, but a vicious, ugly creature on the inside, favoured the art of seduction to claim her souls. She had descended from a time when Hell was a realm catered for her unspeakable tastes and amusements. There were no Cenobites as such, not the leather wearing kind; only her demonic clowns - former humans deformed into grotesque but colourful creatures, forced to entertain and amuse her as she saw fit. The rest of the sinned and the damned writhing under her unkind eyes were her ultimate play things, toys to quench her thirst for blood with.

Her lust for flesh and blood was so insatiable, but her methods of aquiring souls did not sit well with the tall and domineering leather clad creature before her with a head so articulately decorated with sharp pins of purest silver. The one who had identified himself as Leviathan's favoured son. She had been disgusted, impressed - and aroused - with him all in one the minute she had laid eyes upon him for the first time.

Xipe Totec, also known as Pinhead; the present high regent of Hell and leader of a legion of leather bound, deformed former humans also known as Cenobites. Angelique had not expected someone so grotesque, but also so stately and handsome to come through the pathway from her old stomping grounds to greet her. She had expected her old clowns, not this...this young mutilated thing that was once a human being. He must have been no more than a hundred years old - for Hell's sake he was still so young, and had a long way to go before he could ever truly understand her tastes for flesh! In every single way that counted, he was so much different to her. He run Hell like it was the human military, which angered the Princess greatly. There was order and no amusement.

Though as much as she hated the new order he had since enforced in her absence, how much she indeed also hated him with such unfettered passion, there was a huge portion of her that actually desired him, even ached to mate with him. The surge of lust within her veins for this Cenobite creature was overwhelming, and distracting to her.

The urge assassinate this Cenobite for perverting and twisting her old dwelling with his so called order was strong, but so was the unbidden urging lust to actually mate with him. So much more. She was in quite the quandary.

It had been quite an age since she had a suitable consort, and one so strong and appealing. He even appeared to have quite the handsome face beneath the mask of pins framing his chalk skinned cranium. He was more than a suitable match for her, the Princess - and he was the current Prince of Hell. She'd be a fool not to take him, or would she? Having being that repulsive little toad Jacques' sex slave for all these centuries, she never really had the chance to seek out her own kind for sexual gratification. But now she was free of his everlasting sexual imprisonment, and free to take a mate of her liking. Though, did she truly want this Xipe Totec for a concubine? He was proving just as domineering and brutish as Jacques ever was.

There was three ways to deal with him. Should she try to kill him and rid of him once and for all, work along with him...or should she be as bold to actually attempt seduction upon him to get him to see things from her perspective, and also sustain a potential mate too once their mission was complete? Would he be as susceptible to temptation as much as her past victims?

Seduce Leviathan's current favourite son? Is such a thing even possible?

Taking one look at this calm and stoic creature with eyes so empty of any emotion, she assumed he would be immune to her advances. But...he was once human, she had reasoned. Deep within him still lay his humanity, she could sense it. With the right poking and prodding, she could rouse within him the human he once was, and in no time he would fall at her feet. Every man did, why should he be any different?

Though, she was very aware that he did not share in her sentiments regarding how she reaped souls. He was more dedicated to using more brash and painful methods upon his victims, as the last poor unfortunate humans brave and foolish enough to wander into their lair had discovered.

"Temptation is worthless, Princess." Xipe had calmly and bluntly told her following the brutal transformation of two twin security guards into psuedo Cenobites simply for a lesson to the stubborn willed Princess. The Dark Prince turned slowly to look to his new and rather unwilling accomplice.

The she demon could do no more than stare to this authoritive figure, smouldering half lidded eyes glinting with partial lust, partial defiance. She did not speak a word, merely only allowed him to continue his 'lesson' to her, with the knowledge that soon she would bestow upon him with his lesson. It was presently unfurling in her mind as the Prince of Pain adressed Angelique like a teacher would his pupil.

"Suffering is the coin of the realm." He continued, voice so deep and full of determination. "I will teach your human Merchant about the value of suffering. I will buy his secret with a bounty of pain."

"Hmmm, bravo, Cenobite...how very...noble of you." Angelique cooed, her gaze transfixed onto his eyes of purest black as she approached him slowly, slithering forward slowly like a snake eying a potential prey and seemingly preparing to pounce. Her full pouting red rose lips had parted slightly agape and her eyes flashed bright with glittering hunger the closer she got to him. "And how, may I be as bold to inquire, will you attempt to acquire what we both desire from LeMarchand?"

Without taking her eyes from his, the Princess calmly removed her black silken gloves from her perfectly pristine hands, and her newly manicured fingers lifted to gently brush his cheek. As her fingertips trailed his face, feeling every inch of his scars and pins with such finesse, the pinheaded creature hardly flinched a muscle and even allowed for her to proceed. His deep ebony eyes bespoke something of gentle calm; not a trace of anger or frustration could be hinted to be hiding within. In fact there was no emotion roused by the sensual and seductive caressess of the former Princess of Hell, something which she couldn't help but notice. Frowning slightly, she decided to turn this up a notch, and she allowed her fingers to trail down his face to his chest.

Xipe hissed through his teeth as Angelique's questing fingers explored his six vertical wounds, though it was not through pain; it was through pleasure! Smiling, she persisted and her fingertips swept across the pulsing bloody exposed muscle so teasingly slow.

Xipe reclaimed himself long enough to speak to the scheming Princess, and captured her travelling fingers in his grasp and holding them in place, almost breaking them. "Merchant has a family." He calmly said, eyeing the Princess like a common pest. "I believe they are a suitable bait for-"

Suddenly, the sultry woman's fingers slipped from his bone crushing grasp, and her forefinger was placed about his lips - halting him mid speech. "Why waste your time with the little woman and their offspring?" Angelique breathed, drawing ever nearer. Her breasts were almost touching his chest, sliding along his wounds. She could feel her nipples hardening against the silky material of her blouse. Angelique could also feel the hardness pressing against her thigh, signaling his buried satisfaction straining the leather of his cassock.

"Because, Princess, the threat of suffering upon his family would provoke a quicker response from Merchant. Not like your out dated method of seduction. Human acquiescence is as easily obtained by terror as by temptation." Xipe sneered, purposely ignoring her groping fingers and bewitching eyes.

"Oh now, you don't mean that, Xipe." She cooed, speaking his name for the first time and starting to circle him. One hand remained touching him as she walked around him. She was working him now, attempting to get him to crumble. Leaning in close, her blood red lips pressed to his ear, hissing; "Tempting those in my sights has always served me so adequately in the past. I do not see why I should be denied the chance to play with Merchant..." She stopped suddenly, placing her hands about his leather padded shoulders and beginning to massage them with more than a passing desire to arouse. She returned her lips to his ear once more, and whispered; "...just as I am now...playing...with you." Her lips pressed like air against his lobe, and she then allowed her teeth to softly bite through the flesh in a taunting nibble. She had failed from her position to see the fire which was now alighting in his once cool eyes. "Come now, Xipe. Must we disagree? Must you be so insolent to my methods of soul gathering? You know you yourself enjoy it."

Once those last words slipped from her lips, the way in which he reacted to her was so quick. Angelique knew nothing until she was propelled backwards by impossibly strong arms, her back connecting with the mirror behind her and causing the glass to shatter. Small but lethal shards pierced into the flesh of her back, causing blood to trickle - and for her lust to accelerate into overdrive. Throwing her head back and moaning passionately, the Princess gazed at the pinheaded Prince of Pain with lust coated eyes - eyes which swept every inch of his lean body with an unwhetted hunger.

Xipe approached slowly and was now looming over her; fathomless black eyes now alight with an animal lust that seemed wholly out of character. Displaying an outward calm that belied his expression, he plucked a shard of glass from the obliterated mirror and held it close to her face, a tiny smile merging on his icy lips. "Oh Princess..." He murmured. "...your desires are all too human. Since you seem so willing and eager, allow me to share with you my own lusts. But remember what I said before - temptation is illusion and THIS is reality."

Without further comment or warning, he used the sharp edge of the glass to rip the front of her dark blue blouse sheer down the middle. It cut through the voluminous material like a hot knife through butter. He tore the offending garment from her body and eventually his cold hands found her breasts and squeezed. Smelling the unmistakable scent of lust seeping from her, he leaned forward and whispered, "This is what you truly desire, is it not? To satiate and satisfy your lusts with an equal force? You desire to mate, do you not?"

Through the cloudy haze of her lust, and during a moment Angelique would shortly bitterly regret, she misheard him, believing he said_;__** 'A mate'.**_

"Yes." She gasped. "You. Only you."

Xipe chuckled darkly, nodded, then proceeded bring the shard of glass along her neck to her abdomen, leaving a crimson trail in his wake, shuddering ever so slightly when she threw her head back, moaning in wanton ecstasy. Impatient, and in no mood for foreplay, he roughly pushed the rest of her clothing aside, pushed himself against her and lifted his heavy cassock. As he positioned himself, he hissed into her ear, "Remember Princess, you ASKED for this."

It seemed that Angelique's screams would surely be heard even in the depths of Hell as Xipe, without even the faintest trace of gentleness or consideration, merged himself with her and immediately began the lustful dance of madness. The glass of the broken mirror tore at her back. He made no sound but a low grunting as he took her, lifting her legs and wrapping them around his waist.

The Princess was accustomed to seduction but had never been treated like this; like an animal being ridden in the primal heat of lust. She had never expected a response so brutal and powerful from Leviathan's current favourite son to her highly seductive demands. In fact, she had never expected him to succumb at all. He was just as weak as the pathetic mortal males she had attempted to seduce, Angelique thought. This was certainly a surprise, even to her.

Xipe's ebony eyes were closed the whole time, cold white lips parted and face a mask of concentration as the rhythm of their shameless mating grew ever quicker. Even Cenobites, despite their natural proclivity towards extreme pain, could take pleasure from sex, and he was especially enjoying the fact that Leviathan's former favourite was coming apart in his hands.

Her moans and cries grew in volume as she clung to him, and he felt his climax beginning to build. Lowering his head and burying his face into her chest, he bit down hard on her nipple, impaling his pinned visage on the soft swell of her breast, causing her to cry out again, and the overwhelming pleasure forcing her to dig her manicured finger nails through the thick material of his leather clothes. Her red, velvet tongue discovered his ear and slipped across it slowly and sensually, forcing him to release a low moan from the back of his throat.

Then finally - finally, he felt her body spasm as she came, and her body shook, milking his demonic member with her juices. He roared his completion into the echoey darkness of the room.

When he was finished, Xipe carelessly allowed Angelique to slump to the ground and readjusted his cassock. She looked up at him; sat amongst the shards of glass and a smile of satisfaction playing on her ruby lips, but it faded quickly when he turned his back on her, face as emotionless as it was previously. The storm in his eyes had calmed.

"Wait!" She cried, and he turned slowly, affording her a look of cold amusement. "What now?"

"NOW..." Xipe said slowly. "...we return to our mission, Princess. What else?"

"But..." Angelique was not used to feeling confused, and it annoyed her. "But we will be...consorts now, yes?"

Xipe, in an act which was also completely uncharacteristic of a Cenobite, burst into derisive laughter, then roughly pulled her to her feet, forcing her to look at him. "YOU were an...amusing diversion, Princess. Nothing more." He said scornfully. "I sated your...curiosity, your lust. Did I not? That is all."

Angelique gaped at him, then exclaimed incredulously, "But...you WANTED me! You just proved it!"

"Oh Princess..." Xipe's expression was now a mocking parody of sympathy. "What I WANTED was to satisfy my lust - and your body provided me with that satisfaction. You are the last one whom I would choose as my consort. Besides, I have already selected a mate."

Angelique was now apoplectic with rage. She, an expert on seduction and temptation, had been...used by this...creature? ! "Who? !" She demanded. "Who is this Cenobite you have chosen? !"

Xipe, initially, was unwilling to inform her. But he decided it would cause her further annoyance and hurt - which was enough for him. "She is not a Cenobite." He replied. "Not yet. It was of her very face I conjured up in my thoughts as I possessed you mere minutes ago, Princess."

In a moment of sheer anger and rage, the she demon lashed out with fury with both hands, aiming to strike the gloating and smirking pinned man with such ferocity that matched her frustrations and hatred, but even she was not as fast or as strong as he. With lightning fast reflexes and impossible strength, his masterful and strong paled hands snapped out and took hold of her wrists, gripping them bruisingly hard - enough to even hurt her as he held her in place.

She could do no more than struggle against the inhuman and powerful restraint of his hands as he leered in close, the tips of his pins brushing against her cheek. His smirk was much wider as he leaned in and whispered calmly into her ear something which silenced and enraged her simulteanously.

"She is the chosen one..." Xipe cooed, speaking of the one woman destined to be at his side one day. The Princess smouldered with untold fury as her tormenter and would be lover continued on, his voice dripping with mockery. "...but she has yet to fulfill her destiny and take her rightful place at my side, but she will. And when that happens Angelique, YOU will bow to HER!"

And with that, the Prince of Pain relinquished his bone crushing hold on the humilated and furious demon Princess and easily tossed her aside as if she was a bag of rags, and calmly turned and walked away without as much as giving her a second glance. Angelique had not known rage and humilation in so long, and her expression was filled with such murderous intent as she viciously now plotted his downfall, but her plan was put on slight hiatus as he suddenly spoke. Most likely about the mission at hand concerning LeMarchand.

"They say the greatest suffering a parent can know..." Xipe briskly announced with the Princess giving him the most evil of glares from behind him as she reluctantly followed on. "...is the loss of a child."

~ The End ~

* * *

**Note - **Hmm, Pinsty hint eh? ;) Naughty Pinny! But it is kinda hard to feel sorry for Angelique. Serves her right for trying to seduce Leviathan's favourite son, AND Kirsty's man! Hmpth! ;D


End file.
